According to an increase in the use of multimedia services using electronic devices, information to be processed by the electronic device and information to be displayed by the electronic device have increased. Accordingly, the use of electronic devices including a touch screen which can make better use of a space to increase the size of a display module has increased.
The touch screen corresponds to an input/output device for inputting and displaying information on one screen. Accordingly, when the touch screen is used, the electronic device may remove a separate input device such as a keypad, thereby increasing a display area.